


Mmm, Watchya Say

by SailorLestrade



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: Cute, F/M, Funny, Maybe I can be convinced, WAs going to write smut, but decided not to
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-28
Updated: 2015-11-28
Packaged: 2018-05-03 20:37:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5305979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorLestrade/pseuds/SailorLestrade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You cause chaos on the set of Thor Ragnarok.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mmm, Watchya Say

“Have you seen (y/n)?” Tom asked as he looked around the set for you. You had come with him while he was filming Thor Raganork so that you could spend more time with him. Chris and Zachary looked at him.

“I haven’t.” Zachary said. “Maybe she’s with Jamie.”

“No, I just asked her.” Tom said. He sighed. You were wondering around the set and he didn’t even know where you were. He knew you could handle yourself though. That’s when he got water to the face.

“Mmm, watchya say.” You sang. Tom looked at you.

“What the…” He said. You giggled.

“Oh, come on Tom. Are you really telling me you’ve never seen that skit?” Zachary and Chris were laughing. Tom saw the water gun in your hand. He took it, pointed it at both of them, and first, getting them wet and making their makeup run.

“Mmm, watchya say.” Tom said. You laughed and clapped, but suddenly, a war had started.

****

Armed with Nerf guns, water guns, and even paper airplanes, the cast and crew moved around the set, enjoying a much needed break. It was amusing, watching Thor and Loki shoot each other with toys and saying “mmm, watchya say”. You wished that you had been able to have been on the Avengers set, because it would’ve been so much fun to watch all of them run around in their costumes, doing this.

“Wait! Don’t shoot!” Chris said, holding up his hand when you were about to get him with water. “Let’s team up.”

“Why?” You asked.

“Because I already have a team. And we should all get Tom.” You smiled.

“I like the sound of that.”

****

And that’s how Tom ended up walking to his trailer, soaking wet and covered in suction cup Nerf darts. He was wearing a Loki shirt, since the director hadn’t wanted the costumes to get ruined, but the water soaked through the shirt. He sighed and pushed his black hair out of his face.

“You owe me. Big time.” He said as he walked in. You were sitting on the couch, watching the TV. You laughed and smiled.

“Oh Tommy, it’s all in good fun.” You said, giggling. That’s when Tom’s voice lowered to something you called his “dom” voice.

“Bed. Now.” He said, pulling off the shirt, knocking some of the darts to the floor. When he used that voice, you listened. 

And now was no different.

The End

**Author's Note:**

> What do you think? It was going to end smutty, but I wasn't sure lol :P


End file.
